Secret Power
by Shiro Tsubasa
Summary: Ash is pathetic, or is he? After his loss in Sinnoh Ash decides to show everyone just what he's been hiding and the true meaning of power. AU Intelligent!Ash with non-canon (and powerful) Pokemon. Inconsistent and unplanned updates. A little Ash/Sabrina on the side
1. Rhyperior are OP

_**Hey everyone, it's Shiro Tsubasa here with a Pokémon fanfic! *hushes the gasping crowd* I absolutely love betrayed/intelligent Ash fics where he has epic Pokémon so it's no surprise this eventually tumbled out of my head. The inspiration for this fiction came when I was training my Rhyhorn on SoulSilver for Rhyperior and I thought "Why the hell doesn't Ash have a Rhyperior?"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise. If I did instead of Black/White we would have had a game with all the previous regions and there would be no Fairies floating around eating my dragons.**

**Legend:  
** "Speech"  
_"Translated speech"  
_'Thoughts'

***Pallet Town, Ash's house, After Sinnoh***

Ash sat under the tree in his back yard, thinking about his recent trip to Sinnoh. Most would expect him to be brooding or figuring out why he lost after all his hard work but he was smiling. Ash never expected to win in Sinnoh; in fact, he hadn't expected to win since Johto where he made a decision that would impact his entire trainer career. "Pikachu, I think they're finally ready." He spoke softly to the little mouse on his lap. _"Are you sure Ash?" _His companion replied with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Yeah, it's about time I stopped hiding them. After seeing Cynthia in action and her having a reputation of being the strongest Champion, I feel confident we can take them. As it stands I plan to challenge Sinnoh because of that, anything less would be an insult to them." Pikachu smiled at his trainer, knowing they could finally stop holding back and show the world just what they were capable of.

***Next day***

_"Hey Ash, wake your lazy butt up. I have a surprise for you."_ Said the mouse Pokémon. Ash awoke and temporarily freaked out at the powerful looking Raichu staring him in the face before he smiled. "So you finally went through with it? Congratulations, I know how long you've considered it. Did anything happen during evolution?" Ash asked his newly evolved starter. Pikachu had been thinking about finally evolving for a long time but had decided to wait until Ash was ready to challenge a Champion. _"Nope, everything's great. My speed's better, my strength's better, and I accidentally killed a Fearow with a Thundershock. On a related note, the local Spearow flock no longer has a leader or a good fraction of their numbers." _Ash sighed, he knew Pikachu was a lot stronger than he had led everyone to believe and from the sound of things he was even more insane as a Raichu. "Well, as long as you control yourself everything will be fine. What do you say we go down for breakfast?" Raichu let out a cheer of happiness before they rushed downstairs for breakfast.

As they reached the dining table Ash's mom greeted them from where she was placing breakfast on plates. "Good morning Ash. Morning Pi-," She caught herself when she turned around to see a Raichu sitting in Pikachu's customary spot. "Pikachu, is that you?" The Raichu nodded its head with a small "Rai." "Good morning mom. As for Raichu, he decided that it was finally time to evolve since our plans have begun to advance to the next stage." Ash replied before digging into his breakfast. Delia was shocked, what plans was he talking about? So she asked just that. "We're challenging the Elite Four of Sinnoh and then taking Cynthia's title from her." Delia stood there with her mouth open and a scoff came from the doorway. Everyone looked to see Misty and all Ash's friends standing there, along with Paul. "You really think evolving Pikachu will let you beat Cynthia? Ha, we were right, you are hopeless." Misty sneered.

Ash glared slightly. "You don't know anything Misty." "Yeah I do, we all do. We all know you're a worthless excuse of a trainer who nearly gets us killed all the time. We were coming today to try to talk some sense into you but apparently you're too far gone." She replied, sounding a surprising bit like Paul in attitude. "You know, you're all supposed to be rather intelligent right? What makes you think that, over a 4 year period, I haven't grown stronger and smarter in my training? What makes you think that you even have any idea just how good I really am?" It was Paul who replied this time. "Simple, even against me you lucked up more than anything. Admit it, you're a worthless trainer and you should just quit." Ash let a small smile slip onto his face.

"I honestly wasn't expecting to have to reveal this so soon. I was hoping to keep it hidden until my fight with Bertha. Want to know something interesting? None of you have seen my real party. After my loss at Johto I did some soul-searching. I decided that I shouldn't continue like I had before and changed my entire approach. I learned everything I could and then I caught a few Pokémon and hid them from everyone, save Professor Oak who has known the entire time. I wanted to train them to be the best. I was waiting until I was sure I was ready to show them. Once I saw Cynthia fighting, I knew we were ready. You might think I'm worthless Paul, but you don't stand a chance against my real party." Ash smiled a bit wider at their disbelieving faces. "Hah, if that's true then I challenge you to a battle." Paul replied arrogantly, expecting Ash to be caught in his lie only to receive a shocking reply. "I accept." As he said this, Ash pulled a small necklace out of his shirt, revealing it had six PokéBalls attached to it.

***A little while later, Battlefield behind Oak's Laboratory***

"Professor Oak, do you mind refereeing?" Ash asked the aged Professor. Having been told what was happening; Oak gladly allowed use of his battlefield and agreed to referee. "This will be a Six-on-Six Pokémon battle between Paul and Ash. Substitutions are allowed. Begin!" Paul smirked, "End this quickly Weavile." As the Weavile appeared Ash's smile got a bit bigger. "It's time to show you what we can do. Crush their will, Gaia!" Ash threw the PokéBall which released an absolutely massive Rhyperior. She landed with a roar, creating a small earthquake and shocking everyone. Paul's eyes widened slightly at realizing that Ash wasn't kidding, before smiling. "You still made a rookie mistake; Weavile is quite effective against overgrown boulders." Most of Ash's friends agreed except Brock. As a rock specialist he knew that Rhyperior was going to be nasty in battle, nobody used a Rhyperior without having a plan.

"We'll see about that. Gaia, Rock Polish." Gaia shined slightly, boosting her speed and reaction time. "Weavile, Hit it with Metal Claw." Weavile responded and hit Rhyperior dead on, only for Rhyperior to look at it as if it was insane. Paul and the others were shocked, aside from Brock who just had his fears confirmed. "Your Rhyperior has Solid Rock, doesn't she Ash?" Brock asked from the sidelines. Most of the others didn't know what that meant except Paul, whose eyes widened in realization. "Yup, on top of a ton of resistance training. She can shrug off just about anything."

Misty looked at Brock in confusion, "What's Solid Rock?" "Solid Rock is a rare ability for a Rhyperior to have. It reduces the damage of Super Effective attacks substantially. Combine that with a high physical defense and attack and is it any wonder why Rhyperior are considered one of the best Rock types in existence?" Brock asked with a hint of awe. Though he wanted to be a Pokémon doctor, there was no denying his love of Rock type Pokémon.

The rest of Ash's friends were in awe, he had something that strong all along? "Finish it Gaia. Grab it and point-blank Flamethrower." As everyone's attention returned to the match they saw that, indeed, Rhyperior had caught Weavile and was bathing it in flames. This pattern of Rock Polish and Flamethrower was repeated with each of Paul's Pokémon until his Torterra, by which point Rhyperior was as fast as Paul's Weavile had been. "Gaia, Horn Drill." Everyone watched as Rhyperior blitzed Torterra with its horn twirling in a deadly fashion. Paul never had time to even think of a counter before Torterra was hurled across the field in a dead faint. "Torterra is unable to battle. The winner is Rhyperior. Victory goes to Ash." Professor Oak announced, breaking everyone out of their stupor. Nobody could believe it, little weakling Ash had swept Paul's entire team without a single loss.

Ash smirked before turning to Professor Oak. "I'm leaving for a while before I challenge Cynthia; if you need me, you know where I'll be." He then turned to his friends. "If you need me, then get over it. I want nothing to do with you anymore." With that he returned Gaia and walked away. By the time they all caught up, trying to apologize for their stupidity he had already vanished.

_**So yeah, there it is! Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. As of now this is going to remain as it stands however I do have plans to eventually do it when I figure out where I want to go with it but I will say now Kalos will be ignored and if Unova didn't have cool attacks it would as well. For anyone curious, yes Gaia is epic, yes she's based off my Rhyhorn (though mine has Shock Wave in place of Flamethrower since I have a Houndoom to tackle any pesky Grass types and they can't learn punches until Rhydon), and the reason he ended with Horn Drill is because despite her amazingness Gaia still fought 5 Pokémon and Ash didn't want to risk it with that ungodly Torterra of Paul's. OH! And I forgot to mention, Ash will have ONE legendary, only because I have always wanted Ash to have it (HINT: Not Rayquaza despite it being my favorite legendary but it is from Hoenn.)**_


	2. Paperwork is evil

_**Shiro Tsubasa here saying you guys are awesome! I honestly did not expect such a reception to the first chapter. I love reviews so those of you who reviewed thank you and to everyone else thank you as well for the follows and favorites! Since it seemed to be a fairly popular thing in the reviews I will finally confirm who the legendary is. Ash's legendary Pokémon is none other than…..the DNA Pokémon, **__**Deoxys**__**! You might be wondering, why Deoxys? It first started out as me simply needing him to have a psychic type and, while Gallade was my first choice, I eventually decided that Deoxys is all kinds of badass and the versatility it has just screams Ash to me. Now, unfortunately, Deoxys won't see battle until the fight against Cynthia but I think I made it suitably powerful to be the big boss of Ash's team (yes, Raichu is not the strongest, that definitely belongs to Deoxys.) On another note, I plan to go by the game rules for Elite Four/Champion. Ash won't have to marathon them but he will have to use the same team for the entire challenge as being able to switch teams between Elite Four, like I've seen in a lot of fics, just seems cheap to me. Be sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter and leaves lots of reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did Ash would have had Misty arrested for stealing Togepi's egg (don't care how you look at it, she stole it from him.)**

**Legend:  
** "Speech"  
_"Translated speech"  
_'Thoughts'

***Saffron City, Sabrina's Office***

Sabrina sighed as she sat doing yet more paperwork. As she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear she couldn't help but wonder why the hell Ash had to save her from herself. While she loved Haunter dearly and was happy to be sane again, she could no longer force her subordinates to do her paperwork in fear of being turned into dolls and thus she was stuck doing it herself. As she was once again mentally cursing Ash, paperwork, and the League for requiring leaders to report on how each individual battle went she felt a familiar presence teleport right outside her door and smiled. With a response of "Come in" to the knock she smiled as Ash opened the door and walked in. Ash looked down at Sabrina to see her doing paperwork and gulped before Sabrina used her abilities to slam Ash's foot in the door.

"Do you have to do that every time you have paperwork?" Ash asked as he finally regained the ability to put weight on his foot. "Of course, it's your fault I lost my one bit of leverage that prevented me from having to do this stupid task. The least you can do is feel a bit of my pain." She replied with a smirk before standing up and walking to Ash. She sat on his lap gracefully and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "So what brings you here? Last time we spoke you said it might be awhile before you could visit again." "Oh? I didn't realize you didn't want my presence, I guess I'll just go visit An-OW!" "Don't you dare finish that sentence or so help me a slap to the head is going to be the least of your worries! Of course I want you here; I was just surprised to see you so soon."

Ash sighed, "My so-called friends turned on me after they overheard me mention wanting to challenge Cynthia for her title. I wiped the floor with this guy we met in Sinnoh, Paul, who was the strongest among them with just Gaia. They tried to apologize but, even with my minor abilities I could tell they were just trying to get in good with me and didn't mean it so I high tailed it out of there and came to see you." By the end of his speech Sabrina was quietly fuming, while she didn't particularly care for the friends of his she had met it still pissed her off. After taking a minute to calm down she smiled again, "So I take it you're finally going for the title? Also, I'm assuming you need a place to stay? Also, where's Pikachu?" Ash smiled at his girlfriend, glad that she wasn't mad enough to go after his ex-friends herself, he wouldn't wish Sabrina's wrath on anyone. "Yes to both, and Pikachu is now Raichu and went to go pester your Alakazam."

Sabrina sighed and sent out a mental warning to everyone in the building to avoid the battlefield for the next couple of hours. "Must he always fight Alakazam? I spend more on repairs from one of their fights than three months' worth of trainer challenges. Well, it's no use trying to get them to change so come on, you're going to help me with paperwork and then we'll spend some time together." Ash silently vowed to sic Raichu on Mr. Goodshow as he was dragged to the looming pile of papers.

***Next morning***

Ash smiled as he slipped out of his girlfriend's arms, careful not to wake her. He slipped into the show and after getting dressed headed to Sabrina's personal practice room. Most of the trainees in the gym didn't know she even had a private practice room so Ash wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed as he practiced his abilities. After meeting Anabel in the Battle Frontier, Ash was happy to discover he did have some minor psychic power though it was mostly limited to being able to communicate with his Pokémon. After contacting Sabrina during the downtime before he went to Sinnoh he discovered that the reason he failed to be able to learn it under Anabel was that she was just really bad at teaching. In the following months he would teleport to Sabrina to be trained. He mastered communication rather quickly and had started working on attempting telekinesis.

Sometime during his training he had fallen for Sabrina and, after embarrassing himself by kissing her in celebration when he first communicated with Pikachu, asked her out. After training for a few hours and making the rock he was trying to lift wobble he decided to go find Sabrina. Upon looking around he found her at the battle field decimating her first opponent of the day with her Mr. Mime. Ash scoffed as the kid whined about her only winning because she cheated then ran away crying. "How do you deal with that kind of thing on a regular basis?" He asked as she walked over to him. "Most of the time I just ignore it. The only trainers who ever challenge me anymore are either a good challenge or whiny brats who think they're so much better than they are. Thankfully it's more often the former." She replied with a sigh. Ash just smiled and gave her a kiss before they went to lunch.

After their lunch Sabrina posed a question that had been bothering her since Ash announced he was going for the title. "How are you going to challenge the Elite Four anyway? I thought you had to beat the regional league to be allowed to fight the Elites." Ash smiled, "That's normally the case but there is a little known rule that allows for Champions of other Leagues to challenge any Elite Four on the condition that they surrender their previous title should they choose to take a spot. I'm lucky that I won the Orange League as, despite it being a splinter league, is still considered under the rule. I am still the current champion as Drake is only champion by-proxy, meaning I don't have to do each championship match but if he loses then I still lose my title. Obviously he still hasn't lost so it's no issue. I've already talked to Mr. Goodshow and the challenge has been set up for a month and a half from now to give everything time to get ready. I was hoping you'd let me stay here for it so I can do some last minute training and spend time with you." Sabrina smiled, she had a month and a half with her boyfriend and then she'd get to watch him take down Cynthia.

_**And there it is! Chapter 2! It came out a bit faster than I expected but I'm actually quite happy. I know it was mostly information and a couple of OOC Sabrina moments but it cleared up some things I didn't mention in the first chapter and I introduced the pairing that I spent many hours agonizing over. I hope you enjoyed it and now I need assistance. I'm having trouble deciding upon the final 3 Pokémon for Ash's battle team. Confirmed in the team are Rhyperior, Raichu, and Deoxys (in fact I already have the fight between Garchomp and Deoxys written.) I am considering adding Swampert but any and all suggestions are welcome. My only request is no Unova Pokémon as I don't see how he could logically get them without going to Unova and I plan to do flashbacks of how he got his team.**_


	3. AN:Poll is Closed

_**Shiro Tsubasa here announcing the closure of the poll! Thank you for all the votes and suggestions. Your winning two Pokémon are Charizard and Tyranitar! I know many are hoping the Charizard is going to be Ash's but I think it shall be the shiny son of Charizard and Charla, just because I love shiny Charizard. Tyranitar will most likely be the same Larvitar from Johto. I'm not sure how long it will be before the next chapter is up, it depends on my muse and how things go irl. I hope to see you soon! **_

_**Extra Note: Author's Notes will be deleted as the become irrelevant/new chapters are posted.**_


End file.
